What's the Difference?
by TheMortition
Summary: Between the hunger for human flesh and the hunger for love. Hannibal hasn't been caught and is still a psychiatrist. He meets a young girl and gnaws at her secret past. What does he find out about this girl? What will he do to her in the end?
1. The First Session With Dr Lector

Sitting in the waiting area, I listen to my aunt talk to the reseptionist at the desk. She comes back with some papers to fill out about me. Of course, she'll end up writing down false things just because she thinks she knows me.

No, I'm not sick. I'm just seeing a psyichiatrist because I disturb my teachers, classmates, and aunt. And how I disturb them you may ask? I'm an artist and I love to draw. I always tend to be drawing about people getting killed, tortured, or already dead. They do range slightly from that but I keep creating strange pictures that frighten others. My aunt Tracey was the one noticfied of my imagination and she started making me see many psyichiatrists.

The scratching of the pen almost lulls me to my memory of seeing the many psychiactrists I've visited. They all said the same thing: I'm going through a phase.

I've recieved the speech so many times I'm expecting each specialist to say so. It grows so old even after the first or second time. I already hear enough of the saying from my aunt Tracey. But, she doesn't know me as well as she believes. It's better that way because she keeps gossiping to her friends about my ways.

I'm a little weird. I'll admit that any day. But, it's not fair that people get sexist with me just because I was about 12 or 13 when this started. You have to admit, if a boy drew about killing people no one would care because it seems sort of normal for guys to do that. If a girl draws that, however, people go nuts because they're supose to draw smiley faces and hearts everywhere on their desk or paper. Face it, people are sexist with this type of thing.

Aunt Tracey gets up and gives the receptionist the papers.

"We'll call the both of you in a moment."

"Who's the doctor?" Aunt Tracey asked, "Are they good?"

"He's the best we've got. I wouldn't worry about anything." _Great. My first time seeing a male doctor. This should be interesting._ I've never really seen male psychistrists because Aunt Tracey thought they would be perverts or something. My aunt is very weird, I know.

She came back to her seat beside me and saw the look on my face.

"Don't you dare start pouting now. This is the best psychistrist I'm having you see and you are not going to screw it up."

"Oh, what could I _ever_ do to mess things up at a psychiatrist office?" I say sarcastically.

"I mean, don't go on about your meaningless crap about that you'll always draw those stupid pictures of yours."

"They're not stupid. They're pieces of art that can never ba appreciated by the likes of you."

"Watch that mouth or I'll force you to take that medicine again." I was on antidepressants once but stopped taking them because they made me feel so great. But, that's only half of the story that I can't tell Aunt Tracey. She wouldn'y ever get it.

"Nicole Alkins, Dr. Lector would like to see you now." My aunt and I get up and head down the hall toward the door with Dr. Lector's name on it. We enter and sit doen on the couch near his desk.

The room was very clean and had so many books lined up on a shelf on the wall. He wasn't a child psychiatrist since there weren't any toys or thing for a child to play with. But, I wasn't a child anymore. I had recently turned 18 but I had no place to stay but with my aunt. If I could, I'd move out of her house since she never has anything good to say or do to me.

The door opened and in walks a man that reminds me of Red Foreman from _That '70s Show_. Okay, so I may draw crazy shit but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good comedy every once in awhile. The man sits down at the desk and looks through the paper work that was given to him. He seemed quite professional and stayed quiet until he read all the paperwork. He looked up at us when he finished reading.

"Ms. Jarvis, how long did it take you to finish this paper work?"

"About 10 minutes. Why?"

"You never went over the questions with Miss Alkins?"

"Oh, please excuse me but my niece and I have seen many psychiatrists and I've been having to answer the same questions. I honestly think we wouldn't need to be here if it weren't for her rebelios aditude."

"Explain to me why you need to see so many psychiartists." _Oh boy, here we go._

"I adopted Nicole when she was 11. Her parents died in a horrible accident and I was the only living family member left to take care of her. She started getting awfully depressed so I took her to a couselor and they put her on antidepressants. She stopped taking them because...why exactly?" She looked over at me with an annoyed expression. I sighed before giving my answer.

"I stopped taking them because they made me feel good." Dr. Lector wrok some things down as my aunt continued.

"Well, then she started drawing these disturbing pictures and her teachers were scared she would attempt to kill someone. So, I brought her to many theropists and specialists but she refuses to take her pills or do what they say. And now, here we are." Dr. Lector nodded as she finished, writing down the last piece of information from her.

"Honestly, Dr. Lector, I think Nicole's just going through a phase."

"Well, it's a long ass phase then," I muttered. She smacked my arm and told me to apoligize. I did so and sunk further into the couch.

"Ms. Jarvis, does Nicole do anything to act out or cause attention to herself?"

"Besides her drawings? She likes to talk back to people." I stayed quiet in my seat. I don't talk back to people, I talk back to her. I don't like having all the attention on me. I show my drawings because I like to scare people. Tracey doesn't know the whole truth about me.

"Okay, does she have any pets?"

"She use to have a hamster but it died after several months."

"What did it die from?" _Great, he's asking if I killed it. Wondering if I'm going to be a murderer some day, Dr. Lector?_

"My cat got into her room and killed it. Nicole was supose to keep her door closed when she wasn't home." _Yeah, blame me for keeping it cracked when the door's too hard for that stupid cat to open._

"All right, anything else you'd like to explain?"

"Can you tell me if she needs to be out on medication or something? I really think that could help."

"We'll see. I'd like for Miss Alkins to bring her drawings over next time. Would next Thursday be okay with the both of you?"

"Yes sir. We can surely do that."

"It was nice talking to you Ms. Jarvis. Next time, though, I'd like to hear Miss Alkins' thoughts on this." Of course, the only thoughts going through my aunt's mind is that I'm full of complete bull shit and that I don't deserve my side of the story. It's like court or murder. As long as she gets to say whatever she believes is right, I have no say or I'm wrong.

We schedule another meeting with Dr. Lector and leave. I'm a little excited that I get to show him what goes on through my brain.


	2. Drawings & A Flirtatious Aunt

All through the next week, I kept overhearing Aunt Tracey telling her friends how cute Dr. Lector is. Apparently, she's glad that she didn't persist in having me see a female psychiatrist. She goes on and on about how attractive he is and that she can't wait to see him again on Thursday. Hearing all of this made me sick. Dr. Lector may not be old but it's disgusting to hear your aunt go on about how she wants to take him out for a date. Aunt Tracey isn't bad looking but she does have a way of pushing things too far. She annoyed me to death on every attractive guy she saw and made me help her with planning for dates.

I know she's just using me at this point. At first, she's been using me to finally have a normal niece to show off to her friends. Now, she's just using me to get to Dr. Lector. Yes, I really have a loving aunt.

Thursday finally came and I got home to the sound of Aunt Tracey finishing a call with one of her friends.

"Bye. I'm going to see Dr. Lector again." She giggled before hanging up and seeing me with a grossed out expression.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing. Just the crappy food at school." She rolls her eyes and pulls her coat on.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for your appointment, do we?" I shake my head and put my backpack in my room before leaving. I made sure to close the door again. Her stupid cat pees on my backpack if I don't close it. That cat just loves to tear up my stuff and ruin them. If it weren't for me keeping my DVDs in a high area, that cat would've scrathed them till they were no good. I treasure those movies because they give me inspiration and I love watching horror films. Tracey says they're a load of garbage and are a bad influance on me. Oh, wouldn't she like to know what really triggered my gorey cravings.

I grab my drawings, get into the car, and we drive off to the psychiartist office. I always stare out the window when taking long drives. It lets me think of more ideas while not being distracted.

"Stop staring. It's not a good thing."

"Is there proof that staring does something bad to you?"

"It's rude."

"Well, what am I supose to do until we arrive at the psychiatrist office?"

"I don't know. Write stuff down or something." I grab one of her napkins lying around and write some words down. When we stop at a red light, I give Aunt Tracey the napkin. She reads my little message: _Dr. Lector is Red Foreman in disguise!_ She crumbles up the napkin and gives me an annoyed look.

"That's not very nice."

"You can't deny it. He looks exactly like him," I laugh. She slaps my arm before the light changed back to green.

"I hope you don't pull any of this with Dr. Lector. You're so childish sometimes."

"Yes, Aunt Tracey, children love watching scary movies and draw about killing people," I say in sarcasm. She rolls her eyes again and continues driving.

We soon make it to the psychiartist office and sign in so that we don't miss the appointment. Some places don't like you being so late. As we sit down, I go through my pictures, looking at them with pride.

"Put those away," my aunt hissed, "No one needs to see them."

"We're already in a building with psychologists running around. Do you think they'll just decide to take me to the mental hospital just for my drawings?" I laughed a little. Some people overheard and looked at me funny. I laughed when I noticed their faces. I love it when people think I'm weird or crazy.

The minutes tick by and eventually, someone calls us in to see Dr. Lector. I clutched my folder of drawings in my arms like a girl would to her doll. These drawings were just as precious as my movies. It sounds very weird but I'd protect these pictures with my life. They're the only things that help me stay the least bit sane in this world. I would never give them up for anything in the world.

We walked down the hall to Dr. Lector's office and waited for him to enter the room. While we were waiting, my aunt was checking herself in her little hand mirror and primping her hair and stuff. She was really getting on my nerves this time. She's done this a lot to guys in the past but this time she's extra careful on everything. She's like some love struck school girl or something.

Dr. Lector steps through the room and Aunt Tracey straightens up. He sits at his desk with a file and his pen, ready to write. He looks at me and to the folder in my hands.

"Are those your pictures, Miss Alkins?"

"Yes sir." Yeah, my aunt may think I'm such a rebel or childish but I know my manners. I get up and place the folder on his desk. He watches me as I sit back down then averts his eyes to the object on his desk. He opens it up and starts looking through the many images drawn on notebook paper (Okay, I don't have any plain white paper so that's all I can really use).

He occasionally made an "Mmm-hmmm" sound when viewing my creations instead of showing concern like the others. This surprised me but kind of annoyed me.

Dr. Lector reaches the last page and closes the folder. He then starts to write down some things for awhile. After he finishes, he looks up at me.

"You have quite the talent there, Miss Alkins. I'm impressed." I show complete shock on my face after hearing this. Clearly, this was not what I was expecting. The same expression showed on my aunt's Tracey as well.

"I'm sorry," Aunt Tracey replied in a nervous laugh, "But don't they concern you at all?"

"I do admit they are not normal for most girls. Since when have you been drawing these things, Miss Alkins?"

"Since I was 12."

"Ah, yes. These are rather unusual for young girls as well. I do think there's something going on but you've got to tell me these things before I can help you." _Ha! What help could you possibly give me?_ My aunt Tracey studdered in confusion.

"But, what I've been telling you was the truth. She's going through a phase and she's just doing these things for attention."

"Ms. Jarvis, I think your niece deserves to have her say in what's going on. Maybe you could wait out in the waiting area while I talk to her?" My aunt looked like she had just got struck by lightening. I laughed on the inside when I saw that look. _Awwww, you don't get to see your boyfriend anymore, do you Aunt Tracey?_

He scheduled for us to have another meeting the following Thursday and reminded my aunt that only I had to come back here this time. Nonetheless, she still tried flirting with him before we left. It was stupid and very frustrating, let alone embarassing. Although, unlike all of her other boyfriends, Dr. Lector seemed immune to her actions. He really must be a specialist and cares only for his work. That or he's married with kids.

We left the office and all I heard was Aunt Tracey bitch about how he completely blew her off. This was even more annoying than her attempting to impress Dr. Lector. I noticed the napkin from earlier on the floor and laughed to myself. _I wonder if I should tell him that on our next visit._

As soon as we got home I went to my room to watch _That '70s Show_ and thinking of finally being able to tell someone what's really going on. Lies are just worthless.


	3. Alone With Dr Lector

Through that next week, I couldn't tell what was worse hearing from my aunt: Her crazy attraction to Dr. Lector or bitching about how she can't see him anymore. She sounded like a teenage girl that wasn't allowed to see her boyfriend anymore. It was really annoying and something I never looked forward to when arriving home. And she calls _me_ childish!

Thursday finally came and for once I was ready to go to the psychiatrist office. It would get me away from Aunt Tracey's running mouth. She was dressing herself up really nice this time. _Someone's obsessed._

I never thought taking a ride to the psychiatrist would be so stressful. All Aunt Tracey ever said was to not fool Dr. Lector with my jibberish and if he tries to touch me or something that I should scream and run off. Really? Like I don't know what to fucking do when someone's about to do something to me? Apparently, she must still think I'm 11 or something. Besides, how the hell can I fool a psychologist? Aren't they trained to see through everyone or tell when others are lying? I swear, this aunt of mine will kill me with her foolishness.

Finally getting to the building, we go to the resptionist and sign in like usual. Going to sit down, Aunt Tracey attracts the attention of the other men in the room. I was feeling quite nervous now. Sure, my aunt looks nice but these guys look like they're about to rape her. And I'm sitting right next to her so it feels uncomfortable to be stared at as well.

"Miss Alkins, Dr. Lector will see you now." I get up with excitement inside. I won't have to sit next to my aunt any longer with all those guys staring at her.

I walk down the hall until I come upon Dr. Lector's door. I was afraid I'd forget where his room was and end up having to ask someone where he was. This was also the first time I'd ever be alone with a psychiatrist. Aunt Tracey never trusted me alone with them because she thought they'd "buy my lies and put me away." I'd like to be put away. I don't like living with my aunt.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Dr. Lector there before me. He noticed the door open and looked up to see me enter. He smiled and said, "I thought I'd stay in case you got lost or scared that I wasn't in." _I'm not a child! I can handle myself all right!_ I sat on the couch and stared at Dr. Lector with a malevolent look on my face. I really hated psychologists. Not one of them had given me any good reason to stop drawing or guessed why I really acted this way.

"So, Nicole, why do you suspect your aunt never let you look at the papers?"

"Because she thinks she knows me. If you let me look at the papers, I could probably point out a few mistakes."

"We can get to that later. So, you're 18 if I'm correct. You've lived with your aunt for about 8 years now."

"Unfortunately."

"Is she really your only living relative?"

"Yes. My dad's family lives further away instead of my aunt. But, she only adopted me because of the act I put up when going to her house."

"Act? Why would you pretend to be nice at 11?"

"Because I never liked going to her house. My parents always knew but they would bride me to be nice."

"What made you dispise going to your aunt's house?"

"She always had this cat named Daisy that would be mean to me. That damn cat still lives and is always trying to pull some weird thing to get me in trouble. My aunt Tracey loves that cat more than anything."

"Oh? So it was only the cat?"

"No. She always told my mom about how to improve me in some way. I was never good enough to her."

"Is this why you don't like your aunt? Because she doesn't think you're good enough?"

"No. I don't like her because she keeps lying to everyone about me. One little thing I say, she tells all her annoying friends."

"Hmmm. You almost sound like that Harry Potter boy from the books." Wow! I did not know that this man actually read Harry Potter. I'm not saying anything bad because I use to love it to death. It sort of surprises me to see a grown man say something like that.

He started writing some notes down and then looked back up at me.

"Those drawings from last Thursday," he said, "How did you come up with those creations?" I smiled and laughed a little. I've been dying to tell people about my drawings and how they were created.

"They came from my head."

"Do you see things like ghosts or anything like that?" I stopped smiling. Why does everyone ask me this? I draw about murder but that doesn't mean they're all from seeing the dead. Honestly, my drawings wouldn't be about girls if I could see the dead. I still don't understand why I keep drawing girls. I guess because they're just easy to draw and are the perfect figures to draw blood on or whatever else I can think of. I've been asked the same question from teachers and students. Aunt Tracey never cared to explain why I'd draw such things but say I'm doing it for attention.

"No. I can't see anything like that."

"Why'd you laugh just now? Did you believe I would be frightened by your answer?"

"Yes, actually." This guy was starting to get on my nerves now. I stared at him harder and he began laughing. That wasn't the reaction I was use to. Some psychiatrists looked a little uncomfortable or uneasy when I'd do this. But, this one is laughing like I'd done something truely humorous.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a little deepness in my voice.

"You just look really cute trying to scare me." How the hell was this guy seeing through me so well? He's reading me like a grade school book!

He stopped laughing but kept his friendly smile on.

"Anyways, you do a great job at drawing. Have you considered going to an art college?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'd do for a living, though."

"There are plenty of things you can do with drawing."

"I know but that's not exactly what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" I stayed quiet and looked down at the ground. I felt weird trying to tell any of this to a male psychiatrist.

"Nicole, if you don't tell me, I can't help you." _Ha! Like anyone could really help me._

"I have very low self-esteem, let's just say that."

"Oh, you're worried about getting a boyfriend. That's normal for most young women and teenaged girls."

"It's not normal for me. You've seen my pictures. Everything from my mind is shown on there. Why would anyone want me if I think of that stuff constantly?"

"Does your aunt say those things to you to make you normal?"

"Yes. She tells me this all the time. That's practically the only thing that I believe from her wretched lying mouth."

"Not everyone's the same, you know. Maybe somebody will find these pictures great and appreciate you for thinking up such things."

"If only someone could've told me that years ago."

"Excuse me?"

"If somebody had told me that, I would've believed it over my aunt's word. But, your words of encouragement's not enough to make my mind think the other way." It was silent for awhile and I found myself feeling more sad than angry or excited to scare him. I'm too busy thinking on the past to really care about what Dr. Lector had to say.

"It's getting a bit late. I think we'll wrap this up for today." He wrote down some more things on his notes before saying something about me seeing him next Thursday. I said good-bye to him and left with my aunt. I heard bits and pieces of what she said but some of the men in the waiting room gave her their numbers. _Yeah, tell me all about how you can attract everyone in the whole fucking world you fucking slut..._


	4. A Sad Past

Sitting in the room, I listen as Dr. Lector shuffles through several papers on his desk. We had just gone through the paperwork my aunt signed and answered questions on. As I had said before, there were several mistakes on those papers. We spent 5 or 10 minutes going through them and correcting them. Dr. Lector now has some good information on me but he still doesn't know the truth.

He stacks the papers neatly and places them back in my file.

"All right, with that taken care of, is there anything that you'd like to talk about today?"

"I'd rather go home."

"Go home and hear your aunt gripe on about the meeting being so short?"

"No. I'd be hearing her chattering off to her friends how cute you are and how much she wants to go out with you."

"Oh? Your aunt has a liking to me?"

"Yeah. But don't be so glad. She does this a lot. She sees a man she thinks is cute, she goes out with him for awhile, they do the nasty, and later on break up. My dear old aunt is nothing but a vanity addicting slut. Don't go near her if you want commitment." He chuckles at my comment but I have gotten so use to it, I don't bother narrowing my eyes.

"How touching to talk about your aunt."

"Yeah. I don't tell her that stuff though, so please don't tell her."

"Anything we say is between us, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're still human and humans are easily tempted." He chuckles again as if I were amusing him greatly.

"You're right. You are absolutely right. But, I don't care to tell her those things. If the other psychiatrists have already given up on you then I'll be the first to break through your shell."

"Oh? And why are you so confident?"

"Because I have an effect on others where, if you're around me long enough, you'll tell me anything I ask of you." Okay, this guy was starting to creep me out.

"Have I ever told you that you look almost exactly like Red Foreman from _That '70s Show_?" He smiles this time instead of chuckling.

"What a creative observation, Miss Alkins." _I guess no one's ever told him this..._

"Do you ever watch that show, Dr. Lector?"

"No. But I find your comparison quite humorous. Not once has a patient of mine ever tried to make me laugh as much as you." Wow. His job must get really boring then. Not having someone ever humor you to the point of laughter.

"So, what else did you want to talk to me about, Sir?"

"Your parents. They died when you were 11, correct?" I frowned and felt a sudden sadness hover over me.

"Yes. You are right about that."

"What were they like?" I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"They were kind. I loved them so much. Of course, they disiplined me for things I'd do wrong but that's normal. They both gave me unconditional love and affection to where I thought I'd never want to leave them, even after the age of 18. But, I never knew of the future that would befall the three of us." A tear slipped out and slid down my cheek to drop. I didn't know if Dr. Lector had seen this or not but I didn't really care right now.

"Would you like to go on?" I sat there in silence, wondering if I should let him go any further into my past. Wondering if I should let my guard down just this once.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to-"

"I'll finish." My voice cracked in midsentence and more tears started flowing out. I heard Dr. Lector get up and sit down next to me. He pulled out a hankerchief and pulled my face up.

"Maybe we should stop for today," he said as he wiped my face of any tears. After he finished, I looked up at him.

"I was in the car when it happened. We were going home after they picked me up from school. It was as normal as any other day. But, someone wasn't paying attention when the light turned green. We drove as directed but the stranger that was supose to stop at the red light didn't do so. They came at the car at full speed and crashed. I was in the midst of all the rubble and hurried to get out. I saw my dad's head smashed against the windshield and blood coming out continuously. Then, I saw my mom half way under the car outside. She was looking out with wide eyes and she didn't move when I shook her or screamed her name. I saw not only death that day but the life of my parents taken away from me. It killed me so bad on the inside, I never thought I'd be happy again."

I started crying again and clutched the sides of the couch, hard. Dr. Lector held me in his arms as I continued to cry. His sudden action shocked me but I let him put his arms around me and hold me.

"And then they made you live with your aunt, right? Then, you were not only living without your parents but with the woman you disliked greatly." I nodded into his chest, wondering if I had let him in way too soon.

"There, there, Nicole. Shhhh...It'll be all right." He knows that he's lying. Nothing will ever be okay. Nothing had gotten better ever since the accident. We both knew this but that's the only thing to say at moments like this, even if it's a lie.

My crying eventually stopped and Dr. Lector preceeded to wipe my tears away again. He put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek softly.

"You never need to feel uncomfortable crying around me. I'll always be here to help you. That's my job." My heart pounded and I felt my face grow a little warm. I pushed myself away from him and looked at the clock.

"I think I should be going now." He looked at his watch and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do believe you're right. Shall we have our next appointment the following Thursday, as always?"

"Sure." I sat there and listened to him write down our next appointment and any notes he needed to write down. As he did this, I wondered another thing to myself.

_Why was I blushing? And why was it because of Dr. Lector's kindness towards me?_


	5. A Cry For Help

I still wondered why I was blushing all week. It was the first time I'd ever blushed at a person since I was little. I bearly showed much emotion after my parents died. I was never happy living without them, so I only showed either a sad or angry expression.

Nearing that next Thursday, I found myself getting really excited. I couldn't understand why I was so happy to see Dr. Lector again. I guess I've opened up to him too much. But, he was the only one to really persist in helping me. He got me to break away from my comfort zone and tell him what I've never told the other psychiarists.

He was the first to ignore Aunt Tracey, listen to me, go through the many lies she told of me, and delve inside my past so far. I haven't even spoken to my Aunt Tracey about seeing my parents dead before my eyes. All she knows is that I was the only survivor of the crash, escaping with nothing but a bunch of cuts and bruises. She doesn't know how much psychological stress I went through from the image I saw.

But, somehow, Dr. Lector was seeing past me and inside of me. I wonder if he had something like this happen to him.

Thursday came and the day went by really slow. If only I could skip today's lessons and go to the psychiatrists office early. Of course, my aunt Tracey wouldn't approve of it and it would be a long wait for me in the waiting room. Still, I was growing impatient with every slow second that passed by.

Finally, the last bell rang and my impatient self pratically ran home. Aunt Tracey noticed I was home earlier than usual and was in the middle of putting her make up on.

"What in the world? Did you run home?"

"Yeah," I panted.

"What on earth for?" I couldn't let her know I'm excited about the appointment today. She'll get suspicious and might make me see a different psychiatrist. I won't let her interfere with me talking to the only theropist that actually understands me. In a way, I think I'm probably reaching out to Dr. Lector for help. I just hope I'm reaching out to the right man.

"I was hoping to catch a few minutes of _That '70s Show_ before the appointment. There's a marathon on, you know."

"Well, we don't have time for any of that. You get ready for Dr. Lector. I will not walk next to someone who looks like they're about to get ready to be shipped off to the asylem."

I go upstairs, put my backpack in my room, shut my room tightly, and go into the bathroom to see how bad I look. There was nothing wrong with me except for some smudged eye liner and my hair was slightly messy from running. I rubbed some of the black make up off but it was still thick. I combed my hair a little before hearing my aunt rudely call me down to leave. All she cares about is herself and you don't even have to think about that too long to agree with me.

I come down the stairs and we both exit the house to go to Dr. Lector. The car ride wasn't helping with my excitement, though. I was really wanting to talk to him again...

"You seem cheerful today, Nicole," Dr. Lector says, noticing the smile on my face as I enter and sit down on the couch.

"I guess I'm growing quite fond of you, Dr. Lector."

"That's good. Now, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" I frowned, noticing the seriousness of his tone.

"You were taken to a child psychiatrist months after the accident, right?"

"Yes. It was due to many nightmares I had of my parents' corpses in the wreck." I remebered the dreams again.

It always started at the signal lights where the accident occured. Then, the car would come crashing into us right when we're moving. I would feel all the pains I felt that day and look around for a place to crawl out of. Then, I'd see my parents dead in the front seats like they were years ago. I'll start crying and then start crawling again, only to be stopped by my dad's bloody hand taking a hold of my foot. It was not only bloody but had maggots gnawing at his quickly decaying flesh. He would always say, "Nicole, don't leave us behind." His face was crushed open and revealed a creaking skull with his eyes looking at me desperately. Then, my mom would put her arms around me, look at me with those same wide eyes, and say, "Nicole, we love you so much. You're not going without us, are you?" I would cry and start screaming until I woke up.

That was the continuous nightmare I had for months until my aunt took me to a counselor. But, even that didn't help me. The nightmares continued and I would never have any control over them.

"I see," he continued, "And after several sessions, the psychiatrist put you on anti-depressants?"

"Yes, she did. And they worked like expected. I was happier and I had no more nightmares since."

"How long were you on them?"

"Not too long. At least after I turned 12 I stopped using them."

"For what reason? There must be some other reason besides that they made you feel good. Someone who's gone through a horrible accident and witnessed the death of both parents wouldn't just stop using anti-depressants just because they made them feel much better. It doesn't add up." I looked down at my feet and stayed quiet for awhile.

"Is it too soon to talk about?"

"No. I'm just thinking of what happened when I announced my decision. My aunt got so pissed off she got deep red in the face."

"She must've liked you better when you were on the medication."

"Yes, she did. But I threatened her that if she wouldn't allow me to stop taking the medication, I'd kill myself. Of course, she caught onto my bluff and said I wouldn't do it. I told her there was nothing left to satisfy me anymore and I'd find a way to exact my own death. She hid her pistol after that and kept me away from sharp weapons and anything else that I'd use to kill myself. She did forget that I could easily put a knife or fork into an outlet or put her hair dryer into a bath tub with me in it. I could easily electricute myself but never did."

"And why didn't you try to kill yourself?"

"I did try. I had the bottle with me during that session when I announced my decision. I put the bottle to my lips and tried downing all the pills in the bottle. My aunt stopped me and made me spit the pills out while the psychiatrist wrote down a place to send me for psychiatric treatment. My aunt refused to put me in a mental hospital and took it upon herself to take me to counselor after counselor. As you can see, none of them really helped me either."

"So, your aunt refuses to think you're crazy?"

"Oh, she'll say it so plainly to anyone who will listen. She knows I'm crazy. She just doesn't know I'm able to control my insanity."

"But, more importantly, why did you want to get off the anti-depressants?" I sighed and looked back at the ground.

"I had dreams about them."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. But they weren't scary or sad. They were happy dreams of them still alive. They would praise me, smile, laugh, and we would play together sometimes. Some were vivid memories from the past, others were made up."

"They made you happy, didn't they?" I nodded and several tears dripped from my face.

"Very. I loved seeing their faces and how kind they were to me. But, at the same time, they made me so sad. I was never going to see them again and all those things were never going to happen. I didn't want the dreams anymore and I knew that the only way they'd end is if I stopped using the medicine."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Yes. I didn't care if my bitch of an aunt scolded me forever. She has no idea what it's like to lose anything and that's why I hate her. She only wants to see me suffer and hear about those beautiful dreams of my parents. She doesn't understand anything about pain. She only cares about herself."

Dr. Lector got up and sat down next to me. He pulled out a hankerchief and started wiping away my tears again. Afterwards, I hugged him without a second thought. He hugged back and rubbed my head.

"You know what, Nicole?"

"What?"

"I lost some people very close to me. I loved them very greatly."

"Who were they?"

"My sister and my aunt. When I was young, my little sister was murdered before my eyes. I lived with my aunt after that and she was murdered as well." I looked up at Dr. Lector with sadness in my eyes.

"Why would anyone do that? Murder those people closest to you?"

"I don't know. People can be like animals sometimes." He drifted off into deep thought and I wondered how his sister and aunt were murdered. I didn't bother asking because that's one of the worst questions to ask someone who's witnessed the death of those closest to them.

He looked back down at me and asked, "When did you start drawing those pictures?"

"When I was about 12 I started getting interested in death and it became the main topic of my mind. I wondered about it, read stories on it, watched scary movies till the dead of night, and started drawing about it. It started becoming less disturbing to me and soon, I was recieving negative responses on myself and what I did."

"Is that another reason why your aunt took you to numerous psychiatrists?"

"Yes. I made sure that they wouldn't persuade me to look differently at things than I do now. I love thinking about death. I don't see what the harm is but everyone is trying to change me." I burrowed my head into his chest and felt my face get warm again.

"Dr. Lector."

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for listening to me. I haven't opened up to anyone about this in so long it hurts to keep it all inside."

"I can see why. An aunt that doesn't understand, psychiatrists that won't speak to you about your opinions, and no one to tell without the fear of betrayel." I nodded and he took my arms away from his body.

"Maybe we should schedule another appointment for next Thursday."

"But I've already told you everything about why I'm here."

"Don't worry. There's something I'll have to talk about the next time you're here. Have a nice rest of the afternoon, Nicole."


	6. The Ultimate Betrayel

Through that week, I was distracted by the thought of what Dr. Lector was going to talk to me about on Thursday. I was so distracted that my aunt had to yell my name out to get my attention. She already had to do it five times today. It was Wednesday, the day before the appointment.

"Why are you zoning out so much?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm thinking too hard about my test tomorrow." I've learned to lie so well to my aunt. At first, it bothered me but I eventually grew into not caring about it. But, it wasn't like I was lying completely. I did have a French test tomorrow but I think I'll manage.

"Well, you have all night and tomorrow morning to study. Now, which dress looks better? The red or the blue?"

She held up two short dresses in front of me. The red dress had a low v-neckline, was sleeveless, and tied up in the back. The blue one looked similar to a t-shirt at the top but went a little tight around the waist line with two small slits at either side on the him. They both look so sluty and will look even more sluty on my blond haired tanned aunt. You know she still doesn't believe me when I told her her skin will get more wrinkled as she gets older? She just brushed it off and said we all get wrinkley one day whether we're tan or pale. She's just afraid of the truth.

"Ummmmm, do you have any other choices?" _Something less revealingg maybe?_

"These are the ones I decided on. Which one will look really good on me?" I sighed in annoyance.

"The red one. It really shows the cleavage of your breasts."

"Good. Cleavage is really good." Cleavage is only good some of the time. Showing it off all the time gives people the wrong impression. Well, in this case, the exact impression that my aunt gives off. I don't hear or see her doing anything. She usually sends me out of the house when she has a man over. As I leave, I always say to myself, _Don't contract any kind of STD while I'm gone._ Then, I start laughing when I step outside the door.

I guess Aunt Tracey just wants to see if one day Dr. Lector comes to the waiting room. I don't really see that happening any time soon or later. She's just getting her dumb hopes up.

For the rest of the afternoon, she kept asking about what looked better on her. The more she asked, the more annoyed and bored I got. I never was interested in deciding things with clothing or make up. I just picked what was available or looked decent, put on thick black eye liner and eye shadow, and I was set for the day. Unlike my aunt Tracey, she spends hours deciding. But, I'm not like most girls so I don't know if a lot of women did this or if it was just my aunt.

It was about three hours before my aunt finally let me go. I was tired from all the "How does this look?" and "Which looks better?" I literally wanted to bang my head against the wall. If I really did have to study, I wouldn't of had the time. That's my 'oh so caring' aunt for you...

Sitting in the waiting room, I wish I had chosen different selections for my aunt to appear. Almost everyone in the room was staring at us. There were men getting hard, women staring in either disgust, envy, or lust, and children just staring at her in wonder. Sitting right next to her in my dark clothing and black make up, I made her look even more slutty than intended.

Truthfully, I only gave my opinions to Aunt Tracey so that I would embarass her. Instead, she getting so much unneeded attention. _Dr. Lector, any day now!_

"Nicole Alkins." _Thank you God!_ I got up and speed walked to the hall. I never thought I'd be glad to see Dr. Lector until today.

I find his room, open the door, and see him sitting at his desk as usual.

"Good afternoon, Nicole."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lector. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I see that you've been through a lot in the past 9 years. The accident with your parents, living with your cruel aunt, and having no one to confide in."

"Yeah? What are you saying?"

"These past several weeks have been enjoying and you're the most interesting patient I've ever talked to."

"Go on...What have you been trying to tell me?"

"I love talking to you but I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you some more help." _Oh no..._

"What kind of help?" I had a bad feeling that I knew what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid I have to put you on anti-depressants." My eyes grew wide with shock. That's what I thought he'd say.

He was just like everyone else. He wasn't saying I was going through I phase but he thinks I need to be put on those horribe pills again. I already explained what happened when I was put on them so why does he want me to take them again? Is he trying to make me suffer?

I could threaten to kill myself but he'd notice dead on I'd be bluffing. I did it once but he knows me now. I don't have a bottle filled with happy pills to get him off guard. There's nothing in here that will be enough to kill me. Dr. Lector would've caught me or reasoned with me until I stopped.

I honestly thought I could trust him. I thought I could finally open up to him and find someone to talk to about all my problems. Instead, he's a trickster who easily got me into talking and used this to his own advantage. Just when I finally found someone to vent out all my psychological and emotional stress they end up using it all against me.

How could he? Everything I told him, every word that came out was a saddened cry for help. I needed him to listen and he did. I needed someone to tell and he understood. I needed someone to trust and he took it all away. I know now why I never tell others about this. One minute they're telling you they want to help you, the next they stab you in the back like in the scary movies.

"Nicole, I'm sorry-"

"How could you?" I screamed. I didn't care if someone heard. I didn't care if someone was going to tranquilize me and ship me off to the nearest mental hospital. It would be better than being stuck here. I could just sit in a padded room and stay quiet when people came to talk. I'll act just like Michael Myers if I must. Anything to be free of people and their convincing lies.

"Nicole, calm down-"

"Shut up! I told you every single thing about my life and you still don't understand! Do you know what will happen to me if I go back on those things?"

"Miss Alkins, I realise this but you have no choice."

"I'm fucking 18! I don't have to do what you say anymore!"

"Under your aunt's roof, she'll force the drug on you whether you like it or not."

"I don't care! I'll kill her if I have to in order to not take the drugs!"

"Don't say that. You don't understand your own words."

"Who cares what you think anymore? I don't want to be put on those anti-depressants! I don't want those dreams to come back!"

"So, you'd rather have those nightmares than dreams that won't happen?"

"Yes! Very much I'd rather have them!"

"Look, why don't you calm down and let me tell you why I want you on the-"

"No! I don't want to hear another word come out of you!" He starts walking towards me and I lower my voice.

"How, could you do this to me, Dr. Lector?"

"Let me explain-"

"You have no idea what goes on inside my mind!"

He puts his hands roughly on my shoulders and starts squeezing. It hurts so I end up yelping in pain. He loosens up but still has hands on either side of my shoulder. I look up at him with a mixture of hate and sadness.

"I don't want to put you on the anti-dpressants."

"Then why do I have to take it?"

"Because, here, we have to put someone on medication if they some signs of depression. If I had a choice, I wouldn't do it."

"Then don't. Tell them I'm on it but don't really give them to me."

"That won't fool them. You'll easily give away that you're not on the anti-depressants and I could get into a lot of trouble." I look down and felt like crying. I hated those pills ever since I was little. I don't want to go back to those days again. Ever.

"But," he said suddenly. I looked up to hear what he had to say.

"If a certain event occured where you were suddenly happy, that may work."

"Like what?"

Before I knew what was about to happen, his lips came colliding onto mine. I gasped in shock but had no place for it to escape. But, more importantly, why in the hell was Dr. Lector kissing me? I wanted to move my head and resist but I was in a state of shock to where I was paralyzed.

The kiss lasted for a long time but he finally removed his lips from mine and saw the wide eyed, scared expression on my face. He chuckled and let go of me.

"I'm use to seeing that a lot but not in moments like these." My face was still stuck staring at him with wide eyes and confusion written across my face.

There was a knock at the door, making me jump a little. Dr. Lector casually walked over to answer it and the person behind it ended up being another psychologist that worked there. Apparently, Dr. Lector had some important business to take care of and had to wrap up this session. He thanked the docter and they left.

Dr. Lector looked at me, opened the door, and said very calmly, "I'll be seeing you next Thursday, Miss Alkins."

I walked off and came back to my aunt who was talking to a younger man than she was (My aunt's 34 and this guy looked about 21!). We did the usual scheduling and then went home. I could bearly hear my aunt telling me about how nice the man she was talking to was.

_Dumb bitch. He's a young man. He just wants to get in your pants._ After that, I completely spaced out. I could not get over what had just happened.


	7. Everything Comes Clear

"I thought about wearing the blue one on the next session. What do you think, Nicole?" I sat near the window, resting my face on my hand while staring out at the raining world.

"Nicole!"

"What?" I mumbled in agitation.

"Does the blue one look good enough for the next session or not?" I look over at her holding out the small blue dress from last time. I look up at her with anger in my eyes and tell her it looks nice. Of course, she could see that I was annoyed.

"What has gotten in to you? Ever since the last meeting you've been cranky."

"Oh, do you really want to know why I'm cranky? It's because you're always up my ass about how you look just so that you can see Dr. Lector. You know what bothers me about that? Everyone in the waiting room stares at you like they're going to rape you! Aunt Tracey, you're a slut and I'm tired of you trying to impress a doctor that you're never going to see!" Aunt Tracey comes over to me and slaps me hard across the face.

"How dare you talk to your aunt like that! I've done all I could to support you and keep you from being taken away! Why do you treat me like this?"

"Because I hate your guts! I never liked you and I never will!"

"Why can't you ever be normal? After your parents died, you've never been the same! Why do you like death even when your parents are dead?"

"Why do you want me to be normal so badly when you're just as screwed up as me?"

"Me screwed up? How can you say that when you were almost put into a mental hospital?"

"Because I'm not a low-life skank that fucks every guy I'm attracted to!" Another slap to my face but just as hard and it stung.

"I can't believe you. What would your parents think if they saw you like this?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW!" I opened up the window and jumped out. My feet hurt a little but I continued to run to the street corner.

This was the first time I ever ran away from my aunt. Although, she didn't know that all those times she sent me out of the house, I tried to run off. But, several times, the police would find me and take me back to my aunt. I would never get far either way. Either guilt forced me to return to her house or I couldn't leave a certain object behind. I never learned to run away successfully.

It provided an escape for me to get out of the house. Just like the library or the book stores. Those were the places I always went when she forced me out of the house. I read books or went on the internet at the library and bought several books at the book stores. Sometimes, I couldn't wait until Aunt Tracey sent me out because I was so excited about going out to read or buy books.

The rain started coming down fast but I kept my hood down. I don't like having my hood on during the rain. It didn't make too much of a difference anyways since I'd get wet by keeping my hood on as well as putting it down.

I passed several people down the sidewalk. I noticed that they looked at me in disapprovement. I guess they've never seen a girl walking in the rain with her jacket hood down. I saw a man walk past me and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get sick without putting your hood on."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I'm just saying. Do you want to come inside with me?" He pointed at a building several yards away from us. It looked like a bar but with dim lighting. _Sick bastard. Trying to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me? I'm still young._ Young, but not to the point where this man could be counted as a pedophile. One thing that sucks about just turning 18.

"No thanks. I can manage going a few more blocks on my own."

"Going somewhere important?"

"Yes. Can you please let me go now?"

"But I asked you politely to come with me. Be nice and go with me."

"Look mister. I'm not going into some weird place with you just because you asked."

"Impolite little brat." He grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me towards the building.

"Let go of me!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll tear your throat apart and pull out your esophogus through your mouth!"

"Wow, fierce words for a girl. I'd like to see you try that."

I'd like to see myself do that, too. I've got nothing to use against him besides physical strength and I have none of that. This guy looks weak but his grip on my arm is painful. I need to find a way to get away and not be dead before tomorrow morning. Yes, I watch way too many scary movies but it sort of goes along with what's going on.

I tried to turn away but his grip continued to tighten. This was all I needed right now. First, Dr. Lector betrays me, then my aunt gets pissed off at me for speaking the truth, and now I'm about to be raped and possibly murdered. What more could happen tonight?

Then, a man came from the alleyway and grabbed the guy who was holding my arm. I couldn't see either one due to the pitch blackness of the alley and the hard rain. But, all I could make out was that the rapist's neck was torn off and something was coming out of his mouth. Something quite long and was deep down in his neck and chest. Something possibly similar to an esophogus?

It didn't matter. I didn't want to stick around long enough to see what that guy had in mind for me. All I saw was the long organ come out of his victim and he put it in his mouth. My guess is that he's a cannibal and I don't want to be around a cannibal. It sounds interesting to eat human flesh and orgins but being around some random person who does this, it scares me. This is also the second time I've witnessed death before my eyes.

I snuck inside my room, changed into some pajamas, and went under the covers of my bed to sleep. My aunt will figure out I'm here in the morning and she'll gripe at me about what I said. Life goes on, I guess...

I walk nervously down the hallway until I come upon the door with a familiar name on it: Dr. H. Lector. One day, I'll have to ask what his first name is. Well, if there is a some day.

I open the door to find Dr. Lector sitting in his usual seat at the desk. He turned to see me come in and smiled. It sort of frightened me now to see him smile at me. I don't know what he'd do now that we're alone again without any distractions.

I walk to the couch where I've always sat. I kept my head down, afriad to look up at him.

"Good afternoon, Nicole. How was your week?"

"All right, I guess." Truthfully, I kept trying to imagine myself with Dr. Lector all week. It was weird and confusing, let alone uncomfortable. He messed me up greatly this whole week.

"You're hiding something, Nicole," he said in almost a chanting tone, "You should tell me what's bothering you. I am your psychiatrist after all." I finally looked up at him.

"You want to know what's bothering me, Dr. Lector?"

"Yes. I'm supose to know."

"It's you. After what you did last week, I couldn't think straight. I didn't get any sleep, I did poorly with my grades, and I could only think about what happened."

"So, I've made you confused over kissing you, correct?" _I couldn't put it any better._

"Yes." I put my head down and remembered how his lips felt on mine. It felt nice but it still made me uncomfortable and confused. Plus, it caught me off guard.

Out of nowhere, a little tear slipped out. Unfortunately, I had put my hair behind my ears and it was noticable that I was crying.

"Nicole. Are you crying?" I was quiet and a few more tears slipped out over my face and down to the floor. I put my hands on my face, trying to make it stop but only making it worse.

"Nicole, why are you crying?" I heard him walk over to the couch and felt him sit next to me. He put his arms around me and held me to his chest while I continued to cry. He started rubbing my back and resting his chin on my head. All in all, this both disturbed and comforted me.

This is why it was disturbing. Dr. Lector was much older than me by I don't know how many years (I guess the same age as the actor who played Red Foreman?). I was his patient and he's my psychologist who's supose to be helping me get better. Even though he probably couldn't help me, it's still kind of wrong to have such a relationship. Another thing: If I even decided on dating him, it would be uncomfortable with my aunt constantly talking about him and trying to hit on him.

But, the reason this is quite comforting is very different. I've never felt the love of another man before and it was feeling nice. It's been so long since I've had humanly affection. Ever since my parents died, I hadn't felt the love of another person in years. Plus, I liked how he was comforting me. It made me feel kind of protected in some weird way.

Although, I was still so confused. I didn't know if I really could trust Dr. Lector this time. What if he was trying to trick me again? What if he's just using me for something? What if he does something to hurt me after we start the relationship?

"Dr. Lector?" I asked through sobs, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Nicole, you don't understand. I never wanted you on anti-depressants. I report your work every Thursday afternoon and they told me I must put you on the medication. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even _think_ about that."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I know you feel comfortable around me and you show a hint of attraction towards me. I kissed you to see just how much you felt attracted towards me. Although, I must admit that I've had feelings for you too." My heart skipped a beat again at his words and butterflies went through my stomach. I swear, this man is going to kill me one day with making my heart skip and stop at random moments.

I wipe my eyes and look up at Dr. Lector. Our faces were very close when I moved my head up. He was staring into my eyes like he could read my thoughts.

"Nicole, you're going to have to trust me this time. I promise I won't hurt you if we start a relationship. All I want to do is protect you. Do you trust me this time?" I stared at him with different tears in my eyes.

"I-I do trust you, Dr. Lector."

"My name is Hannibal," he whispered as we embraced each other and kissed. Finally, I was able to have male affection and someone to care about me. At last I could feel comforted about being around Dr. (Crap!) I mean, Hannibal Lector. And now I don't have to be worried about being confused, scared, or upset for what he's doing. He may be much older than me, my psychiatrist, and catching the attention of my crazy aunt, but he's mine to hold and be held by. Dr. Hannibal Lector is mine and will be mine until who knows what will happen.

We kissed for what seemed like five minutes until Hannibal started licking my bottom lip for entrance (Hey, I may have no experience but that doesn't mean I don't read or hear things!). It was a bit soon for this but I went ahead and parted my lips for his tongue to slip in. In went his tongue, twirling around inside my mouth in a strange...How do I even put it? It's like he was...extremely hungry for the inside of my mouth. It felt so long before he broke away for me to catch my breath.

"You taste good," he chuckled.

"You do too," I said, trying to catch my breath.

And then, as if so many things weren't so unexpected, my aunt burst through the door. Soon, another psychologist came by trying to restrain her from interuppting our...eh...'session.'

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lector," the psychologist apologized, "But Ms. Jarvis wouldn't stop asking to see you during your session with her niece."

"Everything's fine. Now, what was it you wanted so badly, Ms. Jarvis?" _Please don't ask her that! I don't want to get sick after kissing someone I like!_

"Oh, Dr. Lector," my aunt began, "I just couldn't help but wonder if you're seeing anyone right now." Wow my aunt is such a bitch. I could be on the verge of commiting suicide and my aunt would only want to see Hannibal.

"No I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come join us for dinner Saturday. Would that be all right with you?" Hannibal went over to his desk and went through several papers that were neatly stacked.

"Hmmmm, I'll be free after six. Would you be okay with that?" My aunt lit up as soon as she heard those words.

"Yes! That would be great! Are you two done in here?"

"Oh, we're almost done. If you would kindly wait in the waiting room, we'll be over in just a moment." She and the psychologist left while Hannibal closed the door and went to his desk. He started writing something down that I assumed was the next appointment date.

"Your aunt's getting suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"She's noticing that we've been talking alone for a long time. She's becoming jealous, too."

"You're not going to do anything to her, are you?"

"No, no. I don't have an interest in her. She's too revealing for my tastes."

"So, what do you like in women?"

"Oh, I think you already know." No, not really. Maybe someone down to earth or something? A woman who's calm, bright, and reserved? I guess I'll find out one day.

"All right. Next Thursday as always?"

"Sure." I get up to leave and schedule that appointment with the receptionist.

"Oh, and Nicole."

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"See you Saturday." He kisses my cheek and winks at me. _Yeah. I can't wait to see you to, my love._


	8. The Aftermath

We sat at the dining table and ate my aunt's half decent steaks. Most of the time, my aunt's cooking is either all right or crappy. But whenever she has a date over, she gets serious and starts cooking properly. I'd look over at Hannibal to see if he was still alive or foaming at the mouth already. He seemed fine but I still looked over every once and awhile to check. I just did this because once a date of hers choked from her lack of cooking skills (And the meat was still a little raw).

About several minutes into the dinner, they started talking about psychology and the fields its involved in. I almost fell asleep from all the somewhat smart talking. My aunt always lied to guys about what she did in college or what she wanted to be that involved the work they had. So, basicall, right now my aunt's telling Hannibal that she had studied psychology in college but never used this 'knowledge' after she graduated.

My aunt really did go to college but she only studied simple things and never got a job for any of those simple things. She just works in a hair salon. But, she always lies about that she wanted to be a cook or she studied to be a lawyer years ago. And this is one great reason why I couldn't wait until she sent me out. That way, I wouldn't have to hear her lecture lie after lie. My aunt Tracey is a worse liar than me, I swear.

Although, I was becoming quite annoyed with her always flirting or trying to show her different parts to Hannibal. Aunt Tracey was looking like a fucking slut tonight, try to seduce or impress him. I felt like threatening her with a butter knife when she tried wiping 'crumbs' off his jacket, which was near his chest. Hannibal just played along like aunt Tracey wanted it to (Except he's not being caught in her seducing trap like the others).

Dinner had finally ended and I was ready for Hannibal to leave or say he had to get home for work tomorrow. I had no intension of leaving the house with aunt Tracey alone with Hannibal. It's not that I didn't trust him or that I thought my sksny aunt could over power him, I just didn't like her getting all over him. Plus, I wanted to see the look on her face when he rejects her.

"Tracey, this dinner was delicious and you have such a lovely home, but I'm sorry to say I have to leave."

"How come?"

"Well, there are some things I need to take care of tomorrow so I must get to bed at a decent time." My aunt looked disappointed when he told her this. I've never seen her this way before.

"I'll see you Thursday, Tracey. You too, Miss Alkins." I nodded my head and went upstairs to my room. I changed from my long black dress into some pants and a t-shirt. I then laid down on my bed to try and enjoy the rest of my Saturday night. Aunt Tracey might bitch and gripe at me tonight and tomorrow, so there's something to expect. Unlike the figure in my doorway.

"Hello, Nicole," Hannibal said, breaking the silence and my concentration. I jumped and almost fell out of my bed from hearing him.

"Hanibal? I thought you had to leave."

"I do but I forgot something."

"What is it?"

"To kiss my girlfriend good night." I blushed and stood up from my bed.

"But, if you stay here, my aunt will get really suspicious."

"She thinks I'm getting something out of the bathroom. Don't worry." He walks closer to me and we kissed again. But, instead of it being a quick peck, it was kind of long. I was getting nearvous that my aunt might see what we were doing. She would _not_ take it very lightly.

But, Hannibal replaced my worry for a moment with a kiss to my neck. Then he started to nibble on it, then lick and bite it. His bite was kind of hard and it hurt but he didn't go any deeper into my skin. He continued to suck, lick, and bite my neck like resisting cannibal. I don't know. It's the weird shit that comes to my head sometimes. It wasn't so bad but it still kind of hurt.

And then, my fears came alive.

"What are you doing?" Hannibal's teeth jerked away from my neck so fast I felt discomfort from the sudden feeling.

I looked at my aunt in horror as she stared at my saliva smothered neck. Although, it's more than likely that I have a massive hiccy on my neck right now. She knows what she saw and I can't hide or lie about what happened.

"Is this what you two have been doing this whole week?"

"Ms. Jarvis, please calm down," Hannibal said with calmness in his voice. I didn't under stand how he could be so calm in a moment like this.

"How could you do this to me, Dr. Lector? Why are you doing such things to my niece?"

"This had only just started, Ms. Jarvis. I'm not trying to defile her-"

"That didn't look like you weren't trying!"

"Ma'am, if you'll calm down we can sort things out-"

"How many other times have you done this to young girls? You're a pediphile!" _I'm fucking 18! I'm not a kid anymore, dammit!_

She ran down the hall, down the stairs, and to the phone in the living room with Hannibal right after her. I heard a little bit about what happened down there. Aunt Tracey was trying to dial the police but was stopped by Hannibal. They were fighting for several moments until it all stopped. But a strange sound came from down stairs that I couldn't describe. I was frightened to go down there because my aunt wasn't making a single sound and usually she should be trying to call the cops or yell. My aunt is deathly quiet.

I took aa much courage as I could gather and walked down the stairs. The weird noise continued and got louder as I decended the steps and onto the floor. Something was being ripped apart into many pieces. But, whatever was being ripped was undetectable to my ears.

I peered around the corner to where the living room was and prepared myself for what I'd find. My aunt could be dead, bound and gagged, being held hostage, maybe even raped while gagged. I really didn't know what to expect or what I was going to find.

I peeked my head into the living room and saw a horrifying sight.

Aunt Tracey's torso was torn open and most of her insides were poured out of her. Blood covered the carpet and she looked towards my direction with scared eyes. They almost showed a hint of innocence in them but other than that, fear. And above my mutilated aunt was Dr. Hannibal Lector, eating away at her stomch (Yes, I know what the stomach looks like, is that weird?).

I stood there, speechless and shocked. I didn't know if I should say anything or do something. This was too much to take in in one night.

He stopped devouring her stomach and looked behind him to see me. Blood and different pieces of what I supose are flesh or organs dripped down his mouth. He got up and walked slowly towards me.

"Nicole, remember Wednesday night? The night before going to your appointment with me?" I nodded my head slowly and stood there, frozen.

"Remember the man that tried to take you into that building?" I nodded again. I was starting to think about what he's been trying to imply.

"You told him you'd tear his throat apart and pull out his esophogus through his mouth, correct?" I stared at him instead of nod. I think we both knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes, you're guess is right, Nicole. I was the person that killed that man and ate his esophogus. Did you see that happen?" I nodded and grew even more frightened now that he was closer to me again. My hands trembled as I tried to gather my words.

"Why did you do this?"

"Nicole, I'm a cannibal. When my sister was killed, the men who killed her ate her in front of me. After some time, I too started eating humans but not for survival. I killed that man because I didn't want him hurting you. I didn't want you to end up becoming worse than what you were in the beginning. But, killing your aunt was really a selfish thing. I didn't want her to separate us because of this. If she called the cops, it would only bring too many complications that weren't necessary."

"Hannibal...Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I love you too much to do that." I started crying again and he put his arms around me once more as I sobbed into his chest. Eventually, my sobs ceased but Hannibal kept his arms around me the whole time.

"Nicole,we're just the same now." I looked up at him to see him looking down at me.

"How are we the same?"

"In the end, I had no one left. And now, you don't either. All we have is each other."

"Yeah...That's true." I looked over at my aunt with her cat now checking to see what's wrong with it's mistress.

"Are you afraid of me because I'm a cannibal?"

"I was. But, if you do love me, it's not a problem." He chuckled for once in several weeks.

"You really are one of the most interesting patients I'll ever meet. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"The skin of my lover always tastes the sweetest." I blushed and put my hand on my sore hiccy. He chuckled at my shyness and took my hand.

"Pack up your things, my love. We must leave before people get suspicious.

* * *

Over the years, Hannibal and I had gone through some challenges. After my late aunt's body was found and I was nowhere to be seen, the police started investigating. Everyone thought I was either missing, a run away, or abducted by the killer.

Well, after a long time, they finally figured out that Hannibal was the one who killed my aunt and they tried finding him. Eventually they did but I wasn't there because I was out with our kids. Yes, Hannibal and I had children in the middle of this whole chaos. We had two sons, Darvey and Vincent. I know the names are weird.

The police still didn't know I went with Hannibal willingly. I'm still a missing person but I grew my hair out and dyed it.

Our children still don't know about their father's cannibalistic nature and that they may end up developing it as they get older.

Right now, as the ten and eleven year olds sit around playing, I put my trench coat on.

"Mom," Vincent, the youngest, asks in a small voice, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up Dad and bring him home."

I gave each boys a kiss on the cheek, instructed Darvey to watch things and be careful while I'm gone, get in my car, and mess around with the knife in my pocket.


End file.
